Kingdom
by irnehnovi
Summary: A mysterious hooded figure aproeach tha outside walls of Crocus. A Princess one the verge of creating the alliance of the five nations of Earthland. What happens when the day of the celebration is nothing what she expected but the start of a great adventure and Love. Strong Nations collide with one another. Allies, betrayal and political issues will be the start of it all.(NaLu)
1. Demon

The desert was hot but it didn't bothered him. Under his hooded form he was walking at a steady pace through the mountains of burning sand below him. He had to make it to the city before dark. It was his chance. The only one. Tomorrow was a crucial day. It would take approximately 6 hours at this pace to arrive at his destination and that was perfect. Preparation was done. Maybe with a bit of luck everything would work after all. Everything was in 'her' hands. In his hands there was a clothed object. It was hold for dear life. It was the most important thing for the plan to happen. He was nervous and really questioning himself if he was ready or not. Well there was only one way to know. Wait.

…

30 kilometers away and 6 hours later, two armored man were drinking on top of the 6 meters tall cobblestone wall.

"Hey did you know what they say about the princess and why she refuses to marry?" A black haired thin man asked his companion. The other one took a sip from his mug of beer and grunted in response. "Well they say that she hates man after what the king transformed to when the queen died. Too bad. She is nearly 24 and has yet to savor a man's taste. If I had only one night with her I would definitely show her" The other male chuckled in response almost choking on his own drink. "Hey what's funny Bakky, you bastard!"

"Well you think you can satisfy a woman like the princess. You cant satisfy your own wife, I almost feel bad for you. If you need help for that just tell me I might help" he teased the thin male and a big punch was soon dodged only slightly but that made him loose his coordination and fell on the ground not able to contain the fit of laughter.

"You fucking bastard. You know nothing about me and Betty in bed." The thin male retorted angrily sitting on his post. Bekky stood up now a bit more in control of himself and sat beside the other man taking a hand over his shoulder and patting his companion.

"True I don't know what your wife thinks but recently I had an encounter with your ex. That fatty ass brown haired. She would not silence her complains against you so I silenced her with my co" He was cut of by his companion looking rather agitated. As soon as Bakky saw this he followed his companion sight and found the culprit. A hooded figure was walking from the desert land to their direction in a steady pace. He was at least 600 meters away and it was impossible to distinguish who it was.

"Bakky what do we do?" asked the thin man to his companion direction. Bakky was unsure itself but then remembered the code of the security guards and immediately casted a spell on a cone object beside him. He brought it closer to his mouth and started yelling.

"This is a warning! Don't move closer or we have the right to shoot you and kill you in the instant." The voice reverberated on the vast distance and the figure halted. He brought his hands in the air and made the piece sign along with the help sign.

"Bakky he is making the help sign. Maybe he is injured." Said the thin male to the other one. Bakky made a face and answered.

"Don't be stupid. How do we know it's not a traitor or a spy. Maybe we have to shoot him and report that he violated the orders" The other male looked at him concerned.

"Bakky but what if it is a knight in solo mission. If they find out we killed a royal knight we will be executed." Bakky faltered for a minute. Maybe he was right after all.

"Ok just to be clear shoot him the magical restrainer cuffs." He ordered. The other proceded to load his gun with the cuffs and was ready for Bakky's signal. Bakky brought again his cone object to his muth and started yelling in the direction of the hooded figure.

"We will shoot some magical restrains. Put it on and rest your hands above your head. Walk closer to the wall and don't try anything suspicious or we will shoot you. Am I clear?" The hooded figure made the clear sign and a 'bump' sond could be heard. The hooded figure collected the cuffs and immobilized himself bringing his hands above his head and started walking slowly toward the tall walls. Baggy and his companion now were with their guns on their hands ready to shoot their magical bullet if something happened. As soon as the figure was close enough to be heard, Bakky halted him with a sound.

"State your person and your reason to be near the Crocus city empire!" he ordered. The figure just lowered his hands and spoke slowly.

"I…help…" he said and with that he collapsed. The two guards were startled. The thin male was the first to question.

"What do we do Bakky?" he asked concerned. Bakky was thinking and cursed.

"Alright lets just bring him here and see if we can identify who it is. He doesn't have magical powers now so it would be simple. Las, go while I guard from here if something happens." He ordered the thin male. The other one was startled and sweat dropped.

"Why me?" Bakky just took his arm and shook him in the direction of the inside stairs saying.

"Because it was your idea to not shoot him and I am faster than you at shooting. I wont trust my life on you so just go." Las reclutantely walked away and minutes after was visible down walking in the direction of the figure. As soon as he approached the figure, he turned him on his back slowly. He uncovered his face and the could see pink hairs with tan skin of a young man. His skin was perfect and his feature impeccable. Maybe it was some kind of lord of a high class knight Las thought. Las controlled for some documents on his baggy pants and vest but found nothing.

"Found something?" asked Bakky from the wall.

"No nothing. Even his clothes are not familiar. He doesn't seem to be from Fiore Kingdom Bakky. What should we do?" Bakky pinched the bridge of his nose. This night was not simple and now they had to fill papers and maybe even leave declaration to the knights or something like that.

"Just bring it here. I am calling the escort knights. We have to inspect him closer." Bakky took a lachrima from his bag and started calling the right Knight station about escorting unidentified persons. Las was there in about 10 minutes, panting from the exercise. Bakky was reporting their encounter, when he looked at a streange symbol of the pink haired man right arm. He looked curious at it while speaking on the lachrima. Suddenly he asked the other one on the end of the line.

"Look he doesn't have any documents with him. Yes he has pin hairs. But there is a strange symbol on his right hand…yeah that's a black ink with a strange symbol. Here" he brought the lachrima closer to the stranger's arm and after just some seconds of inspecting him the other one from the end of the line gasped.

"CODE 9. I REPEAT CODE 9" he shouted. Bakky and Las looked at each other perplexed than realization came. They backed away from the stranger on the ground in seconds almost falling from the walls.

"A demon?" yelled Las frightened now. "How is this possible? What do we do? What do we do?" Bakky's teeth was trembling and he couldn't respond. It was the other on the line which responded.

"Just keep an eye on him until the escort squad comes to you. You did a great job neautrilizing a living demon. If he moves or something don't shoot him just restran him. We need him alive for now." Las nodded while Bakky was still looking frightened in the demon's direction. They rested in their position with their guns loaded until the escort squad came. Carefully they took the collapsed figure with them and casted a teleport spell to the inspection section of the Knights station. They took both of Bakky and Las with them for further investigation about the encounter and everything.

…

Natsu found himself locked in a dark room without windows. Just a single stray of light coming from the door. He looked around and saw only a toilet and an uncomfortable bed. The room was small. Maybe 3x3 but he was happy. Fist part of his plan was a success. He was highly inspected through magic and other things which he really didn't care. No one dared to ask him a question. Everyone was afraid. He was to be publicly executed tomorrow and it would be some kind of show before the main event of the day. Nothing could make him more happy.

...

At the same time on the dinner room of the central castle of the city a blonde haired woman was entertaining her guests.

"Princess Lucy. I heard that the elves region was attacked again by the barbaric compounds. Will you try and give them some refornments through the alliance or will you rest neutral?" Asked a beautiful blue haired woman in the direction of the princess. Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose and responded.

"As much as I wish to help Elves empire I cant do to much against my senate and the assembly. They wont ever reach the domestic votes required for the strategic moves to be make. Those lazy bastards think only of themselves. I don't blame too much my father anymore having to deal with such hyenas hungry for power."

"Well me and Gray are willing to help Levy with some reinforcement legions from both the land of water and the land of ice. And if you succeed on achieving the votes maybe we can finally solve the barbaric assaults." Lucy looked at Juvia with compassionate eyes.

"Thank you so much Juvia, having friends and allies like you means so much. I cant wait tomorrow to tell Levy the good news. How did you convince the Fullbusters on this by the way?" asked Lucy with a knowing look. Juvia simply smiled and turned her head on Gray's way.

"Well you know that my fiancé is cold outside but maybe I found a way to his heart after all" she said and Gray huffed in annoyance. The two girls laughed at his manners. Juvia then asked Lucy smiling.

"So what about you. Have some of your numerous suitors caught your eye finally?" she aske optimistically. Lucy just rolled her eyes annoyed.

"That's the las I can think about. After my father's death I haven't had time for anything. With the crisis from the beasts on north and the plague expanding I had a lot on my mind. And the senate is not giving me ground to do what I want. Yes it's true that this last year we are better than any other region but there still a lot to be done. Fiore is big enough for that."

"But if you want to win the senate's trust why don't you give a chance to that Duke Bora. He seems interested in you and has a lot of land property throughout the kingdom." Lucy's eyes became angrier hearing that name.

"Juvia he is the last one on my list. He isn't interested in me. He is interested in transforming his fortune in power. I cant even think what he will do if he becomes King. It would be better some jailed man ready to be executed tomorrow than him" Juvia was taken aback by this.

"I'm sorry Princess Lucy, I dint know what kind of man he was. I heard some rumors that you were interested as well but it seems they were wrong." Lucy smiled at Juvia and responded.

"Don't worry Juvia, I think he is the responsible for those rumors as well. It's been almost two years that he sends letters and invitation to his mansion's parties but I decline them all."

"What about that the grandson of the lord of the Land of Lightning? What was his name?..."

"Laxus." Responded Lucy pinching the bridge of her nose. "Yeah he might be good for the alliance and all but I don't know. I cant think of him in that way, besides the first act of the alliance tomorrow should be enough for that. I know that Laxus is a good man and all but I clearly see he is not for me." She said sternly. She had talked to Laxus some times because his grandfather wanted so much Lucy to be his fiancé, and even though Lucy loved her parent's long time ally and friend she couldn't see the spark between them. Lucy was intelligent enough to see the advantages of combining such forces together but she was a romantic freak as well. And one thing she had promised to herself was that she would marry out of love. So Laxus clearly wasn't for her. Their conversation became awkward after just 2 minutes. The voice of her friend brought Lucy from he thoughts.

"Well I think for now it would be good to leave things as they are Princess but you have to think about the future and there is no future without a king." Juvia said. Lucy sighed and nodding. She knew well that power needed an image. And what better image than a powerful man beside the most beautiful princesses out of all lands. For now though Lucy had not yet found that person. "Well" continued Juvia "Now that the dinner is over maybe we have to be ready for bed. I know that tomorrow will be a long day after all." Gray snapped out of his trance and nodded alongside with Lucy.

"So tomorrow we have the first meeting of the alliance of the five Lands!" Gray exclaimed. "Is Jellal coming as well?" asked him. Lucy was confused by the question.

"Well of course. He is the prince of the land of the sky. He will come with the princess of the exceeds as well as a representative. Why do you ask ?" asked Lucy.

"Well it's time to see the almighty Knight Titania brought to her knees by her longtime crush Jellal" he said and was laughing hard. Lucy was about to laugh too but someone behind Gray stopped her. Gray stopped laughing awkwardly seeing as the two girls were not and sighed defeated. "It's behind me right?" He asked and Lucy nodded feeling sorry for him. Her intent kill was at peak and Gray was frozen sensing it.

"Guess who will slep in the dungeon tonight?" A redhead girl asked behind him. Without saying a word Gray walked out of the room saying his goodbyes to the ladies and directing to the dungeon of the castle. Juvia and Lucy swaet dropped but said nothing. Erza finally walked to Lucy.

"Princess we have a very important news. May I speak?" she asked in the direction of Juvia asking for permission of declaring such important information. Lucy nodded. She trusted Juvia in that way. "We have captured a high class demon." She said. Both Juvia and Lucy gasped at this. It was better that Gray wasn't here as well.

"What do you mean Erza. We haven't heard of a single demon encounter for the past three years." Lucy added. The armored Knight continued.

"He was walking from the desert. He was walking for weeks by what we assumed and alone. He collapsed near the walls where two guards found him. They restrained him willingly and now he is on the most secure cell in the security section of the Knights."

"Did he said anything about what he is doing here." The redhead shook her head.

"Nothing. His intent kill was something we have never encountered before. No one could speak to him and Warren found it impossible to read his mind. We tried everything but could not retrieve any information at all." Lucy seemed a bit concerned about this. It was way too mysterious and wrong.

"Do you think it has something to do with tomorrow Erza?" asked Lucy.

"I think so but it doesn't matter anymore." Lucy looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"He is about to be executed tomorrow publicly before the meeting at the Grand Arena."

"What?" exclaimed both Juvia and Lucy at the same time. "On whom orders is this Erza?" asked Lucy angry now.

"The representative of the security section Gran Doma made the information public for the 5 representatives of the senate and was Bora who made the order which was passed by full votes." Lucy clenched her teeth.

"That bastard. How dares he make decisions like this." It was Juvia time to speak.

"Well maybe it's the right thing to do Lucy. You know how dangerous they are and who knows what Zeref is planning on doing. Some says he could initiate a war with the five nations all at once. And you know how much Gray hates the demons" she added a bit uncomfortably. Lucy calmed a little and sighed.

"I know Juvia and I hate them too, you know well that I hold my own grudges against them but that doesn't mean we can kill the only source of possible information about our enemies." Juvia nodded but continued.

"I know but as Erza said they tried with anything possible and nothing could be done so why keep him alive when it's really a source of danger. I hope that tomorrow the execution is done before Gray can kill him." She added half truly. Lucy nodded and turned her attention to Erza.

"Is there something else Erza?" the redhead responded.

"Nothing to be concerned about. We doubled the knights for tomorrow and our sentinels are keeping an eye for suspicious activities as well. It's quiet and may I add too quiet for my likes but we have to see tomorrow. All preparations are ready. Levy, Master Makarov and the Prince of Edolas are coming tomorrow morning." She said blushing a bit at the mention of the prince. Lucy inwardly smirked.

"Well Erza tomorrow I may let you choose to wear one of your formal dresses and you will be my personal guard so you know… you can actually meet this Prince" she added and Erza's face became red.

"But I am on full duty mode tomorrow it is a Knight solemn duty to respect hi armor an" Erza was cut off by Lucy a second time.

"Erza calm down. You said it as well. The security is at maximum tomorrow so it doesn't matter if you are on duty mode or not. Nothing can go wrong."

"But Prin"

"No buts Erza. This is an order. Tomorrow wear your best dress and be ready for the meeting. Am I clear?" Asked Lucy sternly. Erza saluted and said.

"Yes ma'am. On your orders. Well I have to go now there other little things to be done before tomorrow so goodnight!" she said and walked away in a very professional way, but Lucy didn't missed her slight smile.

"Wow!" Juvia said. "Imagine those two together. It would be a dream" she said in a wondering way. Lucy giggled and added.

"It would be and I would be happy but I would miss one of my best friends and my bravest knight as well. But if it means that Erza would be happy I would approve it instantly."

"You are too kind Princess." Juvia said smiling at her. Lucy looked ahead of her at the picture of her mother, father and her as a little kid and smiled as well, thinking that their parents would be proud.

"Well I don't know about you Juvia but I have to be ready for bed. Tomorrow would be an exhausting day and I would like to sleep my precious hours of serenity." Juvia stood as well and went behind Lucy in the direction of her room.

"I cant help but have an uneasy feeling for tomorrow Princess. I mean tomorrow is one great day. The day many of our ancestors fought for but there is something I don't like about it." She said when they arrived in front of her room's door. Lucy took her hand on between her owns and said.

"Yeah I know tomorrow it's a big one and I feel excited as well but don't worry we wont let nothing happens okay. After all the most powerful mages of the entire continent are present so nothing can go wrong." Juvia smiled and bid goodnight to the Princess. Lucy then went inside her room and was about to get ready for bed. She went outside the balcony and looked on the direction of the security section. It was 4 kilometers from the castle but she was high and could see clearly the large building which held hundreds of prisoners. Her mind went back to the demon about to be executed. Two years ago tried to abolish public executions but failed because as always her senate would not approve. She felt uneasy whenever one of those has to be attended. Fortunately in the past years has not been any of them and she felt a little bit sorry for the demon. Even though he was a big dangerous point he has a soul too, and how could someone felt if he knew tonight was the last night of his life. She couldn't help but feel sorry. She shook her head and went to her bed. There were far more important matters than a single life. War has taught that to her but still even a single life was precious. She sighed and finally sleep took her.

…

Natsu was meditating all night. 'So this is it' he thought. Tomorrow would be his last chance. Please let it be for good this time. From his palm he took his clothed object. He felt it in his hands and continued meditating. As soon as he heard steps coming his way through his enhanced senses, he camouflaged the clothed object again with his take-over curse. The door opened and three diamond armored man came up to him with some high tech magic guns on them. Two of them took one of his arm and the other one walked behind to patrol for troubles. In the long walkway of the building where there was cells by each side of the wall, could be heard screams and insults. As soon as the three four people walked in proximity of some cells the prisoners stopped at once sensing the killing intent of the demon. Some were screaming in fear too. The guards in low rank division were intimidated too. Natsu did not resist in the slightest. He walked with his head down and tried to be as calm as possible.

They arrived at the end of the walkway to a big door. The person behind opened it through 4 different rune protection. Natsu noticed that they brought him to the fourth level on the ground. He could sense the high security around him. He could heard the whispers of fear and confusion around him. 'Is he really a demon' 'There hasn't been a witness of a demon in a long time' 'weren't them exterminated?' Natsu was irritated of course. This people had no fucking idea. But he had to be calm.

After arriving to a white big room with a lot of magical instrument and people, they stopped in front of a circular rune on the floor.

"Get inside!" Ordered the diamond diamond Knight behind him. Natsu obliged. "Infuse etherion Lahar" ordered him to another diamond Knight with glasses. Lahar went and spelled a cast and soon some etherion from a cell was charging the runes on the ground. "Ten" "Nine" a robotic sound could be heard …"three" "Two" "One"

After a second of bright light Natsu found himself disoriented for some seconds. He shook his head and looked around him. He was in the center of a big arena like a coloseum. There were four big statues in symmetrical position. Thousends of people around him cheering and laughing and what not. He was currently on a cubic cell which was transparent in each side. He could sense a high level of magical restrainer. Around him on the arena in a circular manner were hundreds of Knights facing the crowd. He sensed almost instantly a high power of magical energy coming from a small number of people on a balcony under one of the statues. He moved to the side of the cell until he touched it. With his sharp eyes he could make out clearly the figures even from this great distance.

They were facing him. Five people seating in big golden thrones. On the right side there was a blue haired man with a strange tattoo on his face. In his right was a little white cat with a crown. Behind him there was a big black catman? 'strange' Natsu thought. There were two other figures. A blonde man and a young boy with black and white hair. On the left side of him there was a blue haired petite girl. By the looks of it she was and elf. Behind her were standing two people a red haired man with long hairs and a fat? Looking man with black hairs. Their magic all in all wasn't too much. On the middle there was 'she' the princess. She was a beautiful blonde woman younger than him maybe 1 year or so. She has one of the most beautiful magical scent Natsu had ever encounter. He looked at her and when their eyes met she widened suddenly and she averted them. It was almost as if she saw him, but it was impossible. No human was able to see him clearly from such big distance. She has all in all great power and all hopes for him are in her hands. Behind her were two people as well. A redhead knight and an orange haired man in suit? He must be one of those spirits. On the left side of her was probably the most powerful of them all. A short old man with white hairs. His face was serious and Natsu couldn't help but noticed how comfort those eyes could provide. Behind him were two powerful figures. A blonde haired bulk man and a green haired thin man with long hair. The last one was probably the most intimidating. Not because he was powerful but because his killing intent was at his peak. A black haired man with a cross necklace and shirtless? These people were strange. Behind him a blue haired beautiful woman and a black haired woman with a pink haired on her right. The man was looking at him and the girl behind him had her hand on his shoulder. He clearly was clenching his teeth. The look on their faces was clear as the day. They all hated him and despised in their own way. The little sad one was probably the blonde princess with her white dress but even her couldn't see him in the eyes.

"Welcome to Domus Flau!" a strange man with blue hair and two rings on his finger exclaimed. He had some charming manners and was probably a lord of some sort. He was speaking from another statue when people with white robes were standing. Probably some council members Natsu thought. "This day we are united here to celebrate the most important day of the century. The consolidation of the five Nations alliance!" cheers could be heard from all around him. Some fireworks and other magical trick shows exploded. If he wasn't a prisoner Natsu would have enjoyed the show. " As you may know, we have fought each other for centuries establishing power and lands. Well after so many battles and bloodshed we have finally arrived at a peaceful agreement. The big alliance." Again cheers could be heard all over the place. "We have a special show for today and everyone should celebrate but something even more special has happened to us. We have finally captured a … DEMON" the cheers and voiced slowed down almost instantly. A big ice power spell was directed at Natsu's cell, but as soon as it hit the cell it was absorbed. Natsu could have dodged it even if it passed through but he was offended. The black haired man was standing now and the bluenette was trying to calm him down. The princess as well was agitated and the others irritated towards him. Natsu stayed silent and leg crossed he sat down on the center of the cell. He closed his eyes and meditated. "Don't worry people of Fiore. Everything is under control. The demon has neutralized his magic ability. Nothing can happen. We are here today to execute publicly the first demon in history as to prove our big power over every other Nation who stands in our way. And most of them all we have the power to crush the demons too." He shouted with so much excitement which irritated Natsu greatly. This is how these people were? Judge a person by the look of it. He was a prisoner yes and he could understand the irritated looks and everything, but even he has to have some kind of respect. He was about to be executed why embarrass him like this. Him and his people, Natsu shot his eyes open and looked directly at the blue haired man speaking. Almost immediately every Knight and wizard turned the attention to him sensing the high level of killing intent. The blue haired man chocked and almost fell from the balcony. Natsu started to laugh at his ridiculousness. His killer intent lowered to 0 and everyone was shocked. This was the first time they heard about a demon laughing. He almost seemed like a child. Sensing the attention Natsu stopped laughing and started meditating again. Some questions could be heard. 'Did you sense his power' 'was he laughing' 'it doesn't matters the bastard is a demon' 'kill him'. In choir there could be heard clearly the words kill him. This seemed to give more courage to the frightened blue haired man which now was angry. "That's right the bastard demon deserves ultimate decapitation. People of Fiore we will execute the demon but not before torturing him for good" He spat angrily. The people around started to cheer more harder.

"NO!" was heard a female voice from one of the statues. Natsu opened his eyes and saw clearly the princess standing up, with the others sending her perplexing looks. The black haired man had just a disgusting look shooting directly at him. "I will not tolerate such violence on this day of piece. It's almost too much having an execution but torture, absolutely not!" her voice was angelic for Natsu's ears. She had a soft and stern voice at the same time. When she spoke everyone listened. A true leader Natsu thought. This was really good. Maybe she was his salvation after all. The blue haired man shot a look in her direction and spoke.

"Princess Lucy, we cannot forgive one of these monsters with just clear death. He deserves torture and suffering like what they did to any of us! Am I right?" he enchanted the choir. Everyone cheered in his direction. Natsu could make clear his smirk sending it to the Princess. Somehow it disgusted him that this worm could oppose such gracious creature as the Princess. She was fearsome, far more powerful than this man and with a big big heart. Natsu could sense it.

"We aren't like them!" the Princess repeated. "This day is a commemoration of what we want to achieve and being similar to them its quite the opposite of them. Am I right?" the choir seemed to silence a bit. She was pleased with that. "Give this man ultimate death and nothing else and lets get going with more happy memories on this day!" she said looking sadly in Natsu's direction who nodded instinctively. This girl could be his queen if there were normal circumstances Natsu thought. The guy who would get such treasure would be a lucky guy.

The blue haired man on the other side was not convinced and continued.

"Of course Princess we would like to create happy moments but I think this demon deserves torture nonetheless. It will be the first and the last. Think of it as a warning sending to the other Nation. We will be the first to bring down a demon. Let the people decide. If you want torture was this lowly creature in front of you, speak now people of Fiore" he exclaimed and a choir of Torture him became louder and louder by the minute. The princess looked around disappointed, irritated and defeated. She was almost on the verge of crying. Everyone around her had the same look as well. Everyone but the black haired shirtless man. But even him seemed a bit disturbed. The princess sat down without a word. "Very well. The people has decided. Torture for this creature. Mest , Lahar use the magical whip. Strip him and use your whip until his flesh is covered in blood." Said men were a bit disturbed by this but nonetheless took two whips with them and went to the cell where Natsu rested. Mest opened it and ordered Natsu to come out. Natsu obliged without a word. He was now in front of thousands of people. He took of his vest and exposed his tan skin to the world to see. Everyone was schocked noticing that this demon was identical to a normal person being. Only the signs on his right side of the arm were clearly the identification of it. He brought his hands above his head and rested serious and calm. The first whip attacked him and clearly a stray of flash and blood was seen torn away. Someone gasped at the ferocity of it others cheered and others remained silent. Natsu didn't let a sound. The second whip from Lahar this time attacked. The third and the fourth. Natsu's back now was covered in blood and open flesh but aside from the slight panting he didn't scream once. Many faces were disturbed by such show and didn't expected an unfazed person by such torture. Seeing as the crowd was not entertained, Bora spoke.

"To the electric chamber." He said angrily. Natsu could see that the princess and the others had averted their eyes and the Princess was even covering her ears. Natsu went inside the chamber and Lahar turned it on. Big power of electricity circulated his body but Natsu clenched his teeth and only muffling sounds could be heard. He never begged to stop and was actually the machine which broke from the exceed of power level that stopped the process. The crowd started to boo in the direction of the demon and someone started to throw things at him like tomato, eggs and other things like that. Natsu rested unfazed not dodging any of that. Rocks and other things were thrown at him but he never complained. The Knights actually started revolting against the crowd bringing somehow control. Bora was pissed off by this. The crowd started to call 'Kill him' louder and louder. "Very well people of Fiore. As you saw this barbaric creature could not be fazed by such torture. The doesn't feel like us they are just machines of deaths so now we have to bring him down. Let's finally kill the monster!" he chanted and the crowd erupted. Natsu was bloody and dirty but he couldn't care. It was time. Lahar and Mest escortd the demon to his cell. In front of him was a gun loaded with etherion. As Bora was speaking about him and ultimate death, Natsu finally whispered some words for the first time in two days.

"Mira, Lissana, Elfman, Seliah, Mard, Kyoka, Jackal, Ezzel, Tempester, Keyes. It's time." As soon as he finished this words. A big spherical blue barrier engulfed the entire arena. Everyone looked around confused by such apparition. Natsu was still standing inside his cell and the gun the gun that was loading until now stopped. Lahar looked at it confused.

"What is happening" Shouted Bora because his mic was not working. Lahar finally began to understand and alarmed responded.

"We cant use magic. That barrier is preventing us from doing." Everyone looked shocked even the 5 leaders were confused because every communicational devices were shut down. The escorts and Knights went to protect them but it was futile because the couldn't use magic for the elevator and the inside stair were crowded by people trying to get out. It was chaos. On the high wall o the arena 10 people appeared. Everyone had some non human apparition. One of them landed on the center of the arena closer to Natsu. It was a girl with white hair two black wings some lizard arms with claws and a big tail. She had a red costume covering her private parts and legs.

"Mira" Natsu exclaimed happy to see a familiar face. Mira looked at him and was shocked by the sight. Bloody and dirty with torn clothes.

"Natsu!" she exclaimed worried. She ran to him and some of the Knights protecting the chamber were thrown away with minimal rezistence. Mira blew away the cell and Natsu finally broke the stupid cuffs which couldn't restrain him from day one. "Why didn't you cast the barrier sooner. You wouldn't be tortured and humiliated like this." Mira started to clean his blood of with his vest as best as she could. Natsu stopped her with his hand on her shoulder smiling his best grin. Mira couldn't help but hug him feeling sad about him.

"Mira it has to be done. It's the only way. We already discussed this." Mira pulled back and looked at him. She gave him a sad smile and nodded. Natsu went outside of the cell with Mira standing on his right side. In front of them were thousand of Knights and soldiers with their swords ready to attack. Natsu casted a spell on his voice and spoke.

"Princess Lucy Lucky Heartifilia!" the voice reverberated on the entire arena and everyone's attention was at him now. Lucy particularly was looking at him with wide eyes and slight fear. Natsu continued looking directly on her figure. "It was me who casted this barrier. And as you may see it can restrain any form of magic inside it. The only way to destroy the barrier is killing the caster. But before you could think of it I would like to announce some rules. The caster of the barrier decide who can use magic inside of the barrier. And he can decide instant death to anyone inside the barrier as well. Which means I can literally kill anyone present here today. In an instant. So if you don't want something like that to happen please come here before me so we can speak about something!" he finished looking at Lucy directly. She had her mouth open and eyes wide with so much worry. Everyone had the exact same reaction only a few like the redhead and other powerful mages were angry about this. Lucy was trying to say something but her mic was not working. "Princess Lucy you can speak. I have strong senses so I can hear you he said. Will you or will you not come back down here?" Lucy bit her lip and responded.

"Yes!" she mumbled everyone beside her panicked at the idea but she continued. "But how I cant use magic and the stairs are crowded" Natsu heard that even if anoyne did not.

"No problem" he said smiling. "Mira go and pick Lucy. She accepted" Mira nodded and in a blink of an eye she flew on the direction of the princess. She landed on the balcony and everyone shielded her against the demon figure. Gray was the first to attack but Mira knocked him out simply. He was useless without magic.

"Please just let me get the Princess to Natsu so we can get this finish!" she said in her angelic voice. The people was startled by her voice and genuine smile but as soon as they were about to object, Lucy stepped in front of them and nodded to the demon. Mira grabbed her from behind and flew in the direction of Natsu leaving behind the open mouthed leaders. Mira landed with Lucy delicately to not startle her and went to the right side of Natsu once again. Now that Lucy was so close to Natsu noticed how beautiful this man…demon was. She felt so bad for torturing his beautiful skin and everything but the seriousness of the situation brought her to her senses.

"What is your goal?" She asked sternly looking at him with anger. Natsu approached her and she was suddenly intimidated by the closeness. Her face heat up when he looked in her eyes with such intensity. He brought his hand close to her face and clicked her nose startling the princess. With the brightest grin she had ever seen he said.

"Such beautiful face is not made for being angry. Smile Princess" he said and moved back. Lucy was startled her face was red and she had never been on this state of such intimidation even from the most beautiful persons in the kingdom. And this demon made her heart race so much. What was happening to her. Natsu heard her heart beating fast but said nothing, smirking inwardly.

"My goal Princess Lucy it's hard to describe with just words. I am a demon of action and I have to act before I speak. So first…" he said and pointing a finger to his right casted a spell and soon a screaming man was heard flying towards them. He landed on the ground with a big 'bump' on his belly. He grunted and after some seconds of pain he finally stood up helped by Mira. Lucy was surprised to find before her the man she hates. Bora. Natsu continued before she could retort something. "Before we continue Princess, here is my first demand. Because this stupid man has offended me and my people and most importantly offended his leader which is you I order you Princess to slap him as hard as you can" he grinned at her. Lucy mouth fell. That was the last thing she thought she would hear by this demon. Such powerful creature which held the live of so many people around him was asking to slap the man that offended her. For some reason she could not understand this man…demon won her trust by saying just some words. A smile crept on her face and she was really happy to do something she wanted to do for two years now.

"This is ridiculous, you have no right to do such thing to me. Do you know who I am?" Bora asked yelling at Natsu's direction. Natsu was suddenly angry and even Lucy was intimidated by such power.

"You have the guts of objecting Princess Lucy again worm." He spat angrily and Bora started to shake in fear. "Lucy!" Natsu pointed a finger to her childishly and Lucy was startled. He was the first one to call her be her first name and she was glad for some reason. "Give him a slap and a kick. Legends says Princess Heartfilia has one of the strongest kicks in the world" He started to chuckle and Lucy was really confused now. Did he have respect for her. A demon did have respect for a human? What was this all of sudden. "Earthland to Lucy…yo ,yo" Lucy was brought back by his waving hand in front of her.

"Um…yes " she said slitghly trembling from embarrasement and intimidation. Then she remembered what she was asked to do and with a smirk she said. "It would be my honor to complete your first demand" She closed the distance between her and bora and gave her most powerful slap. The slap left a stinging sensation to her hand and as Bora was about to attack back she kicked him with her famous Lucy kick sending him 4 meters away knocking him for good. "That felt good" she said without thinking and a hand patted her shoulder laughing hard. She noticed that his hand was really warm for some reason.

"Well done Lucy, It was the best thing I ever seen" he said wiping a tear. Lucy couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"Thanks" she said shyly. Why was it so simple talk to this demon. She hated demons but this was more man than any other man she had witnessed in her life and child at the same time. She felt attracted to him for some reason. She cleared her throat along with he thoughts and became more serious.

"Now that this is done. What are your true intentions and what is the meaning of all this?" she asked more demanding feeling now more comfortable by the presence of these demons. Natsu as well became serious and averted his eyes on the ground.

"Mira!" he said sternly "It's time" Mira nodded in his direction and bowed and with some kind of gadget she made to appear 4 big screens on top of their heads so anybody in the arena could see. "As I said I am a demon of actions so here witness this "he said. He concentrated pure black demonic magical power on his hands and a beam of light shot in the sky expanding like a black circle vaster than the city of Crocus. Soon after in the monitors which now was projected the outside of the arena with the big sphere appeared a large amount of demonic military forces. Everyone gasped by such sight. There were maybe 1 million troops waiting outside the arena. Crocus was doomed. If they attacked the capital would fall in a blink of an eye. Lucy looked back down at Natsu and she saw that he was calm. For her this was the worst nightmare.

"Wh..a …t" she couldn't formulate words and her body started to shake. Natsu seeing her discomfort was about to touch her shoulders but a big shadow appearing over his head made him stop. He knew exactly who this magical power was.

"Natsu!" exclaimed Mira from behind him. "Acnologia!" they both said in unison. Lucy was too shocked to even comprehend the gravity of the situation.

"Natsu what do we do?" asked Mira worried.

"Shit" cursed Natsu seeing as the big black dragon was resting in top of the barrier. Everyone was in terror now including the leaders. What was going on? Was on everyone mind.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" asked the big grumpy voice of the black dragon. "Human, elves the leaders of the Nations and the demons in one place? Am I dreaming? I knew it was a big day for me today but to have a feast like this. The gods must have blessed me!" he added laughing hardly.

"As if I would let you do something like that bastard dragon" growled Natsu in his direction. When Acnologia heard that voice he looked his way and saw him. He became angry but then started to laugh.

"You" he exclaimed "I knew I had to thankyou today. You made my plans all too simpler Natsu Dragneel. And how better way than extinguish this stupid city entirely." With that he flew vertically and was about to charge his magical blow. Natsu had to think fast. The only thing they could do was teleport him away. The couldn't possibly defeat the black dragon right now. He could not leave the sphere.

"Mira tell the others to concentrate the teleport spell and wait my order to shoot at Acnologia when I am ready."

"Natsu we have only one chance and it takes 5 seconds to charge the spell. Do you think Acnologia would not dodge or move?" Natsu grinned and said.

"I have an idea. Now go" he said and Mira nodded flying to the others and tell about his orders.

"Lucy" Natsu yelled to the frozen girl. She seemed to unfreeze and looked at his direction.

"What is this? This is a nightmare!" she stated on the verge of crying. Natsu went to her and slapped her. She was shocked for a moment but then saw his determined eyes and could not bring herself to tear her eyes away from him.

"Listen to me." He said seriously "What kind of leader panics on the verge of a crisis. See around you. People are terrorized and you are here not doing anything about it. Is this what human's leader are about. Are you even a leader?" he asked her. She was shocked but then his fire reached her. She didn't knew why but she felt so connected and comforted by his words. He facial expression changed and mimicked his.

"I am Princess Lucy Heartfilia of Kingdom of Fiore" she said sternly looking at him. He smiled at her and said.

"Good because you are going to prove yourself. We have to stop Acnologia" he said. Lucy looked u and was shocked again. Acnologia was just a myth, a legend and now he was here? The king of dragons.

"Acnologia? How are we going to stop him?" she asked desperatedly.

"You can create Fairy sphere right?" he asked in her direction. She was confused but responded.

"Yes but I cant possibly cast it big enough to capture the black dragon" she said worried.

"Cast it as best as you can on the center of Acnologia" he said looking at her.

"But"

"No buts Lucy, you have to do now. If not the entire city will be blown away the only thing remaining will be the sphere and us and I cant keep the sphere forever. I have activated your magical power. You can do it." She looked at it and was about to retort but he cut her off "I believe in you!" he said and gave her a thumb up. Saying those words gave some warmth she never experienced before. Who was this guy? She nodded and began to cast the sphere in the direction where Acnologia was building his blow. The sphere began small but soon it expanded and expanded till was the half of the size of Acnolofia. Lucy felt her magic power began to shrink and her face scrunch. She couldn't help but feel disappointed to let down Natsu who said he believed in her.

"Natsu…" she said breathesly " I…Can't" she said. As she was about to collapse. She felt a presence behind her. Natsu hugged her from behind resting his hands on top of hers. His breath tickling the side of her face.

"Yes you can" he said and with that she felt his magical power transferring on her. She could feel his soul for a second and she was in heaven. She felt so comforted and so in piece like never before. But she felt his power too. His power was immense. She couldn't believe how much power he had. "Take it. It's all yours" he said. Without thinking twice his power was on her body now and the sensation was something words could not explain. He euphoria was at maximum. She was in love. For the first time in her life she felt love. The power was so great that was leaking out her body in form of little lightnings. Her ponytail hairs were rising by the intensity of her aura and she completed the sphere with minimal difficulty. She felt she could go much more bigger than that. She open her eyes and was stunned when felt warm lips against her. She was kissing him? The demon? But it felt so right. She closed her eyes again and leaned to the kiss enjoying it. Her first kiss with a demon and it couldn't be better than this. She was in heaven but then he pulled away quickly with her whining. She was soon brought to reality when heard him yell.

"Now!" the people that were on top of the walls of the arena began to cast a magical spell to the Fairy sphere with Acnologian inside. The spell charged for 5 seconds and Acnologia was finally gone. People around were startled. What was this. Demons were helping them. Some cheered but some were suspicious. Lucy was red embarrassed and confused as well with the same questions as everybody. What was happening the last 20 minutes. Natsu was panting slightly but recomposed himself.

"What happened? What is happening? What is all of this?" asked Lucy in his direction. He chuckled and responded.

"Well you made the Fairy sphere and we teeported Acnologia in anither dimension. It would take some months for him to turn back now. And may I say you have to be ready!" Lucy had more questions than answers at this point. "It's time" he gave force to his voice and soon 10 figures were around him.

"What is going on here?" she said afraid now.

"EVERYONE ATTENTION PLEASE" Natsu growled and soon everyone was looking at him. When Natsu saw that everyone was looking at him including the leaders he then continued. "I have to introduce myself. You may not know me but I am the first general of the Demon Kingdom. Natsu Dragneel. Someone gasped hearing that surname. Lucy as well. "I am the brother of Zeref Dragneel." He said and everyone was shocked that such powerful person was standing in front of them. "Today I have a present for you. The proof that Zeref is dead!" he said.

"What!" was heard all around. The leaders eyes were widen in disbelief and so was Lucy's.

"Here" he said and a clothed object appeared before him. "This is the tunic of Zeref. There was nothing else left of him so if you don't believe me than believe Acnologia that made himself present in time. He is a great enemy of us both now that Zeref is gone." He said pausing to let the information sink in.

"Who was able to kill Zeref?" The black haired man shouted from his post nearly falling from the balcony.

"I killed him" Natsu said. No one could believe him but Lucy who witnessed his power. A thought came to her.

"But if Zeref is dead and you are his brother does that mean…" Lucy half thought half asked

"That's right princess" he said "In front of you is no other than the King of demons himself." No one was prepared for this day. No one imagined this. How could they. "If you remember correctly in the past three years no demons was on these lands because for the past three years we had the biggest civil war inside our kingdom. I with my unit here were on top of the rebels against my brother. We fought and after the bloodiest battle of all time we won. So here I am now to make an offer." Lucy couldn't believe what was happening. She had so much questions. "Even though we won. The war had so much impact in our land and everything. Zeref was a manipulator. He created an ideology that demons should dominate the world because they are naturally more powerful than any other species, but the vast majority of our demons are a peaceful nature. We just want peace and live our life with our beloved ones. I know it's hard to believe and I would do anything to prove something to you all after what the controlled ones from Zeref ideology have done before. As much as absurd it sounds, the truth is, we need your help."

Everyone eyes widened once again. The demon's with an army of 1 million was asking the help of humans? "We need your light power. People in my lands are dying from starvation of magic resources. We have finally created a device that can convert your light magical source in demonic energy. The only thing is that in my lands. The light is very dim and so we thought of transporting it from here to our lands. I know it's hard to believe and harder to accept after all what has happened to any of you, but as I say I am a demon of actions. So I brought my army here and you could say that I could easily wipe this city out of the map and transport the energy source by myself, but I am not my brother. I am not a conquer. So that's why I chose this day out of all. Not to show my power and to destroy everything in my way, but to rebuild a bridge, together, all of our Nations in a truce for once. I am here for forgiveness!" he stated.

"Forgiveness…?" whispered Lucy. Even though this was crazy as hell she couldn't help but her hope built up in her chest. In the words of this pink haired man she found truth. She was about to smile and accept but a voice shouted behind her.

"FORGIVENESS?!" the black haired man asked from the balcony. Soon protests could be heard her and there. "How could you ask forgiveness after what you have done on my lands YOU MONSTERS. You killed innocent children and used that against their parents and I cant even begin with such lowly creatures. How could you ask for forgiveness so simply" Lucy was about to retort that this was an occasion that they could not let go and she believed in this man but Natsu did not let her.

"I will not ask for your forgiveness so simply of course. I knew it was bound to happen. It's in human elves demons trolls and every thinking creature to hate before to forgive. So here!" he said and with a sign of his hand every single soldier including his close unit bowed down in sync. Everyone silenced. The million army of demons were bowing down at the same time. Natsu approached Lucy and as he was close enough bowed down as well till his head were in her feet. "I Natsu Dragneel give you the Kingdom of Fiore my army as a present of forgiveness!" he stated touching with his hands the sandals of Lucy. Lucy was utterly shocked. Everyone was. Even Gray was silenced but the silence was broken by a laughter of a man inside the arena. Everone's attention was on the blue haired man laughing like he was crazy. Natsu didn't turn and anyone from the demons remained in their bowing position.

"How can we believe that your army which is a million stronger than any of our army would obey us and not turn against us anytime when they feel like it? How can we defend from riots?" Natsu was silent for a moment but then sighed. Everyone tensed and a girl with short white hairs couldn't contain the tears anymore.

"Natsu please don't do it think about it. Maybe we can find another solution" Her sobbing was hard but she didn't left her bowing position.

"Don't even think about it Lissana. I swear if you live the formation I'll never forgive you" he almost growled. The girl started crying harder. Lucy was startled. What was this about?

"Princess?" Natsu asked getting the girl attention "May I stand? I have something I need to show you!" he asked permission. He was so serious Lucy thought. Without even speaking she took his shoulder with both of her hands noticing the blood and eggs now on his back, she felt so bad. She helped him to stand. He thanked her respectfully and with a spell he made appeared a black knife from inside of his hand. Lucy looked at it amazed.

"For you question, sir! I have only one answer. I have to present to offer you but you have to decide today or me and my army will be gone and we will declare war by tomorrow!" he said. Everyone gasped. "I would highly prefer the first choice I don't want anymore blood but I cant let my people die either so here. This is the knife of the king. The army of demons is extremely loyal to the proclaimed king. The only exeption we had was during our civil war. Which many of us didn't considered Zeref our king. But now they are absolutely loyal to me. So here is the thing. To make you believe how much we are about to do to achieve piece and make you help us we are going to give you the king's life. I will give you my life and the holder of this knife will be the next king of my army." Everyone was shocked again. No one has heard ever something like this. Nations sacrificed everything to protect the king and here he was the King sacrificing itself for his people. "You see " Natsu continued bitterly. Everyone was silent listening to him. "You consider the king a person with power and people obeying him. I can never be that king. The true King are our children and our future. Without them there isn't a king. So I cant be that King I was never that person. I want to rebuild but if my life is sacrificed for this cause I will accept it 1 million times . So please from one soul to thousands, find in you heart to accept my offer and give us forgiveness!" he said. Everyone was tense now. When they were about to execution him before knowing the story it was so simple but the true causes of this was touching the hearts of thousands of people. Lucy on the other way was totally against it. This man in front of her was worthy thousands of others. She had to do something against it. Anything to prevent the death of this man. He was far to precious.

"Who will be that person that will kill you King Natsu?" asked again Bora. He knew he was the last person on the list but he had a high hope he would choose 'her'.

"Of course the person in front of me. Princess Lucy Heartfilia." He said determined. Lucy gasped.

"What?" she yelled at him. "I could never do that. Are you insane." She said angrily at him. He smiled at her and responded.

"That is why I chose you. You have the kindest and the strongest heart Princess I cant think of anyone else to leave this responsibility. Be my successor and I will be forever in your heart giving you force and hope. " His word touched so much her that she protested harder.

"Didn't you listen to me Pinky bastard. I will never kill you…you…"she had to try of course she had. Why is she even thinking about it. "Marry me!" she said sternly. Everyone's eyes widened. Bora's too . He was furious and could not let that happen.

"What?" exclaimed Natsu . As Lucy was about to confirm what she said previously a voice could be heard behind them.

"She is tight Natsu" said Lissana determined. "If you marry her there will be an union between our two Nations and the King would be you and her together." Something clicked inside Natsu's head. Could it be possible. With this girl he would find his happy ending and the crisis would be solved. It was the solution. As soon as he was about to say yes, Bora spoke again.

"We'd like to think about both offers" he said smirking. Lucy definitely didn't liked that smirk. And what was there to think about. This was the best solution and…as she looked at him…she clearly have some feelings for him. If Acnologia didn't showed up maybe this would be one of the best days of her life. She found truly what she called love. Of course she would not admit it right now to him but deep inside she was sure. He was the one for her.

"What is there to think about Bora?" she spat at him. "It would be the only solution to marry him and end this fucking crisis for once. The other option will not be" He was irritated now.

"Do you think you can marry one of his kind. They are monsters and not trust worthy. How could we accept an union such as this with blood machines like them. " Natsu was unfazed by this. He knew Bora was provoking him and he kept his temper but that was not working for 'her'. Lucy was beyond angry. Who was he to decide whom she will marry and whom she doesn't . Who was hi to decide happiness for her. She wanted Natsu and she would take Natsu. And he was insulting his people which he was about to sacrifice his life for. She clenched her teeth and charged her energy on her arm as she was about to punch Bora a warm and strong arm stopped her.

"Please!" he murmured in her ear. She felt her knees go weak. What control did he have on her? Bora who was about to collapse from fear suddenly saw Natsu winking at him and he made that his chance to escape. As she was running to the statue with the senate members he added "We would think about it Princess" with a smirk. Lucy didn't liked what she was hearing. Natsu was embracing her and she was in peace there in his arms.

"Natsu you cannot made me do that. Please! It sounds strange but for some reason …I …cant loose you" she said in his chest. Natsu saw how agitated and he knew he had to distract her. He started laughing and she backed away looking at him. "What are you laughing about?" she asked slightly irritated.

"You are a weirdo you know that!"

"What?!" exclaimed Lucy.

"You kiss a guy and think you cant loose him. And that was really bold by the way. You stole my first kiss." He said to her. Lucy was slightly happy and slightly irritated at the same time.

"What are you talking about. You kissed me. Beside that was my first kiss too." She said pouting at him. He couldn't resist her pouty face. Without even thinking he leaned closer to her and kissed her. Everyone on the arena gasped. Their princess was kissed by the Demon King? Lucy was about to reciprocate the kiss but he pulled away. She opened her eyes and looked at the shocked faces of the public. She became redder that Erza's hair. The pink haired demon was running away from her laughing like a child. Without even thinking she chased him. They were running like little child and Erza Levy and Juvia couldn't be happier for Lucy at this point. While the two were playing like 5 year old child. The leaders were discussing alongside with the senate as well. The army was still bowing of course.

…

"I think this is absurd!" Gray stated irritated that Lucy would even consider. Something like marrying a demon. He was against even the second offer. He wanted just to fight them. Juvia was mad this time around.

"Gray Silver Fullbuster!" she spat at him angry. Gray flinched slightly sensing her aura. She was really scary sometimes. "If you say that is better cause more bloodshed I would personally kill you with both of my hands or I would do something even better." She said. Gray raiser his brow at her asking secretly what. "Like no sex for a month" everyone gasped at such boldness but Gray surprised them more.

"Anything but that." He said.

"Then we will discuss this like normal human beings. You are a leader of the land of ice and water now. Or maybe we should redeclare Silver again king and I will be the princess of my land." Gray huffed in annoyance but said nothing.

"Brats" Spoke Makarov "I think the best decision would be Lucy marrying him. I cant help but trust the guy. You may have not seen it but he helped the Princess with his magic when she created the Fairy sphere. And what other do we need to believe in him. This barrier is able to kill everyone he decide to but he never used it against us. It was just a tool for us to listen to him. He gave us the choices to decide. Free will and I think he would be a great leader. If Lucy doesn't grab him I would give him the opportunity to run my empire."

"What are you saying old man?" asked a furious Laxus. Makarov just chuckled and continued.

"I'm joking of course. But what do you think?" he asked them. Jellal was the one to speak.

"I think I can understand how the guy feels. I had the same issues as well in my land and well if it wasn't for your help my kingdom would be in chaos right now. I cant think how strong he might have been to go against Zeref for 3 conscutive years and be victorious. He must have had the biggest trust of his people." Everyone but Gray nodded. Levy was next to speak.

"I just want Lu-chan to find true happiness and I think this union will benefit our alliance as well. Natsu could help our elves with the barbarian assault or the trolls crisis." Juvia added as well

"Juvia thinks that too. Maybe it would be the best. What do you thing Gray-sama? " she asked hopefully. He didn't respond. He stood from his throne and was standing against the wall ignoring the others.

…

In the center of the arena, Natsu who finally let the army and his team relax, was currently presenting everyone to Princess Lucy. Lucy didn't expect so much kindness from the demons. They were even kinder than the humans in some sort of. Mirajane and Lissana were the sweetest of them all with Seliah as well. After questions on questions of the demons land from Lucy. A voice brought them to reality check.

"The senate has decided it's final verdict." Bora shouted for everyone to hear. "With 51 votes pro and 30 vote contrary the senate has decided to accept the offer…number 1" everyone was silent. Lissana's face fell. Everyone tensed again. Lucy saw this. And never in her life she felt so much anger inside her. She was the fucking princess, and after the touching story of Natsu and the others how could they decide with his death. Even the people was booing the decision.

"How could you?" She yelled agrily at Bora. He just smirked in her direction and retorted.

"The decision was not yours to make Princess, it was the senate's and the senate has decided what is better for our Nation's future." Natsu had already decided. Why were they arguing anymore. He handed the knife to Lucy which had still the attention to Bora and she pressed it instinctively.

On the other side of the arena an angry old man shouted as well.

"This is a decision for the five nations to make together. We will not tolerate such unbalanced power over one nation."

"The offer was made to our Nation to to the five Nations together. Beside the alliance is not complete yet" retorted Bora.

"How dare you bastard insult the alliance which we fought for for years and years. And now you even wont consider our decision." Shouted back Levy

"Watch your mouth you stupid elf. This is our issue as I said not the Nations and by the way your Nation is inside the alliance only to seek for help you have given nothing to us back" he retorted yet again. Now it was Juvia's turn to be angry.

"Consider the land of water and the land of Ice out of the alliance if you decide without our consent."

As the political discussion went on and on. No one was paying attention to what was happening inside the Arena. Natsu suddenly hugged Lucy which had her full attention on the heated discussion. She was startled when she felt crushed in a warm body and his smoky scent. She calmed down a little hearing his beating hear.

"Luce" he said gently to her.

"Hmm" was her response relaxing to his touch.

"Promise me you will never surrender. And you will always seek the truth and the right" he said to her. She looked at him and was about to say what is this ridiculousness but when she made eye contact with him and saw his fiery look. She was captivated. She could never win against that look.

"Yes" she said breathesly. He smiled.

"You will be such a great queen. And you will protect my people as yours I already know." He said not breaking eye contact with her.

"You will be a great king as well" she said truthfully. He nodded.

"I will" he said. And with his left arm took her right hand and brought it close to his heart. She was so entranced by him that didn't noticed the cold feel in her hand or the stab when he took the knife in. She only felt some warm liquid in her hand and his beating heart slowing. SLOWING? She looked at him and gasped hard with her left hand on her mouth.

"No, no, no, no, no, Please , please , HELP ,HELP" No one of his team but Lissana dared to move. they knew it was his orders. With one last breath Natsu growled.

"Lissana, turn away it's over, leave me and Lucy a moment I need her to not hate me too much" he said. Lissana which was a wreck right nigh collapsed where she was and continued to sob. Lucy was panicked and she was trembling. Involuntary tears were falling. Natsu hugged her harder, and kissed her with passion. She almost felt that the stabbing part never happened. He pulled away just a little and smiled .

"Lucy you are a strong one. Just promise me you wont hate me. I didtn lied to you by the way. I would be together with you, a King in your heart. Just promise me you wont hate me. I cant live in a heart which hates me." Lucy bit her lip trying to contain her falling tears. She didn't wanted to break down before him in his last minutes of his life. And she thought she would not confess to him today. She was stupid of course.

"How can I hate you when…I love you!" she said burying her head on his chest inhaling as much of his scent as possible. He chuckled and coughed at the same time. He pulled her away just a bit to look in her eyes.

"You are a weirdo as I thought. Falling for the first guy that kisses you and he is a demon nonetheless. You such a weirdo. And I love your weirdness so much" he said and had tears falling down as well. They hugged each other for dear life not wanting fate to separate them yet. Not now when they found each other. But his warmth became cold and his strength left him. He collapsed with her. She on top of him. Looking at his eyes. Looking as his last light left him. She then finally broke down.

….

Nearly 6000 kilometers away from Crocus when the last light left Natsu's eyes. A sleepy red dragon opened his eye. He looked down and saw a little bluenette with two ponytails looking at him with the same expression.

"Father!" she exclaimed almost whispering.

"I know" he responded. Getting up from where he was sleeping.

"Brother" she exclaimed. The red dragon smiled. A smile which was lost for nearly 6 years. "He's alive" exclaimed the bluenette not containing the tears anymore.

"Wendy" The red dragon called. Wendy looked up at him. "Call your cousins. You have a really important mission." He said smiling. The adorable bluenette smiled her grin and nodded. It was time you stupid brat, you made your mother worry for 6 long years Igneel thought.

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **Here is a new story I thought about. It would be with a lot with twists and plots. If you liked the first chapter I really hope you will stick wit it. A lot of adventures, romance and other relationships. I have a lot of surprises. And don't be too much sad I will bring back Natsu with Lucy soon enough. So just stick with it.**

 **Leave a review and if there is enough response I will continue the story, if not I will update rarely. So it's your choice. I hope you have a great day and see you next chapter!**


	2. Crocus

Lucy woke up in her queen size bed. She had a big headache that was killing her. She felt nausea for some reason and disoriented. 'What happened?' She couldn't remember the latest events. It hurts to even try and remember. Feeling her throat dry she yelled in a hoarse voice.

"Virgo!" Said maid was behind the door and as soon as she heard the princess voice she went inside the big room. She helped the princess stand sitting on her bed.

"Yes princess do you need something?" asked Virgo.

"Can you give me a glass of water Virgo and why am I here? What happened? I cant remember anything I have a huge headache." Responded Lucy with a hand on her head. Virgo looked at her with compassionate expression. Every maid in the palace loved the kindness of the princess but she was like her friend. The latest events must have been so impactful to reduce the princess in such a state. Virgo had a big battle before her.

"As you wish princess. I will fill a glass of water and take some medical maid for your headache." With that the maid ran outside the room. The last thing Lucy remembered was that she had to witness the celebration of the alliance. She recalled seeing her long time friends like Makarov, Levy, Juvia ,Grey and the others but then nothing. What happened. Why didn't she remember. As soon as she finished the thought the door opened again revealing Virgo with Juvia, Levy, Erza and Cherry, her personal medic maid.

"Oh my god Lu-chan finally you are awake!" exclaimed the short bluenette elf. She run to her and hugged. Lucy startled a bit but then smiled at her friend's action and returned the hug. Cherry went to her and started a spell with her hands trying to alleviate the headache. Juvia was resting with her arms crossed under her chest and a saddened expression. Erza was in full armor mode and had a stern unreadable expression. Levy was caressing her hand finally pulling away sitting on the bed and looking at her apologetically. 'What was going on?' she had a really bad feeling. Before she could ask her doubts, Juvia spoke.

"How do you feel Lucy?" her voice was low and full of retrain, not like her cheerful one.

"Like totally shit." Answered Lucy truthfully. "What happened, aren't we supposed to celebrate our alliance?" Juvia eyes fell again and didn't respond. It was Erza which took a step towards her and asked.

"So you don't remember anything princess?" Lucy looked at her and now that her headache was gone she shook her head. Erza cursed under her breath.

"Well there is quite a development princess and you are much needed because the situation is a bit serious." Said Erza. Lucy looked at her quizzically.

"Explain yourself!" she commanded. Erza nodded and continued.

"After the events that transpired today there is programed an extraordinary meeting with the five leaders of the nations and the international Council. We have been notified to wait until you were counsciouness again, princess."

"Wait what happened again? And why the need of this meeting?" Erza sighed and replied.

"After what happened with the demons and their army, there is an influx of power that-" Erza was cut off by Lucy's hand in front of her.

"Wait what, demons, army. What is going on here?" She put her hand on her head and closed her eyes. Suddenly flashes of images ran through her mind and she felt overwhelmed.

"What is going on Cherry?" asked Levy concerned.

"The trauma of the past events was so great that the princess mind created a defense action by closing the bad memories away, but now after mentioning some of the particulars those memories are reflowing."

"No, No ,NOOOO!" Lucy yelled and started having a seizure. Erza went by her side and embraced her. The others were panicking. "What have I done, What have I done!" Lucy was crying again. Now she remembered everything. The celebration. The demon tortured and humiliated. The big barrier that prevented magic. Acnologia. Natsu giving her magic and the demons helping them. The pact they offered. The million demon army. And…and…and Natsu…dying…by her hand. She killed him. She killed the one she loved. Why? Why? Why? Why did the most important day of her life turned in the worst. Erza was struggling against the princess. This happened the las time too. Her yellow magic started to leaking out uncontrollably until she passed out last time.

"Lucy, can you hear me? We have important issues in our hands please!" Erza's voice started running through the blonde's head but she couldn't force herself controlling this emotions. "Lucy please do it for us and for yourself. Do it for Natsu, his people's future depend on you!" Erza said more convinced. After hearing those words, Lucy remembered Natsu's last wish. She has those soothing words inside her head now. She could almost hear his voice. She calmed down for the first time. 'Natsu, you fucking bastard you left me and I can't hate you. I have a promise to keep. Only for you, only for you!' Her magic vanished and she was reduced to a sobbing girl, wetting Erza's cold armour. After some more minutes she finally calmed down. Her eyes were red full of suddenness. She pulled back from Erza and regaining more control, she asked.

"What happened after…Natsu…" she couldn't finish the sentence but Erza understood.

"Well, the barrier broke and all of us regained magic again. You collapsed from using all you magic and chaos ensued. The alliance pact is at risk now. Natsu's team were arrested but they didn't resisted. Only Lissana was the one which was forced to leave Natsu's corpse. The public is in chaos. The demon's army is still waiting outside the arena. They did not respond to anyone. And now we are having the emergency meeting. So you have to be ready." Still with tears running down Lucy asked.

"On who's orders?" Erza looked at her confused. Lucy repeated again. "On who's orders Natsu's team were arrested?" Erza's face angered for some reason and in a low voice she responded.

"Bora's!" Lucy clenched her teeth forcefully almost breaking them. The anger that she felt from one single word could not be described.

"BORA!" She growled like a feral animal looking for her prey. 'Him' He was the cause of all this.

"There is something else princess." Said Erza. By her voice, Lucy knew it was bad news. Still keeping her angry in control she nodded. Erza continued in a small voice. "They want to inspect Natsu's body and destroy it." Lucy's heart stopped for a moment. How could someone be so cruel. She could not understand anymore. A lump created in her throat but she asked.

"Who…decided…it?" she asked choking the words. She had a feeling who it was but she needed confirmation. Erza just closed her eyes and Lucy knew. 'HIM' A big explosion of yellow light on the princess tower was seen after an angry scream.

"BORA!" The four girls now were inside Juvia's water prison. The damage inside the room was very visible. The outburst from the princess caused the walls to shutter creating a spherical crater on four walls, pavement, and ceiling. "I will destroy him!" Every tear now was gone and Lucy could see only red. Never in her life she felt more angry than this, not even when her father was killed. She hated that man so much right now. Erza was released from the water sphere along with the other girls. She quickly went to Lucy's side which was seething anger right now.

"Lucy, I…we feel the same but right now we have to move, before they take Natsu's body. His team requested an honorific funeral so they could mourn their latest king with respect." Lucy understood and with an apologetic look to the four girls she nodded. She quickly stood from her bed and used her requip to change her gown in her serious Capricorn stardress.

"Where is the meeting Erza, I have some clearings to do!"

….

Five hooded figures were sitting on a bar in Crocus. Four of them were drinking beers and the shorter one just some orange juice.

"Are you sure it is here Wendy?" asked a Piercing black haired man to the bluenette.

"No doubt about that. But I sense that he is actually surrounded by magical protection. It would be tricky to get to him." The piecing black haired man looked at his son which was currently sipping on his drink.

"Hey brat, take Rayos with you and go scouting a bit. Try to get some information about what happened here and use his shadow magic and infiltrate where they are keeping the pyro."

"Uncle how many time do I have to tell you it's Rogue." Metallicana just ruffled his hair chuckling at his antics.

"I cant wait until Natsu is with us again. I miss him very much. I have to fight him for all those years back." Said an excited spiky blonde young man.

"Sting! You and me will go scouting with Wendy around the palace. See if we can get some information from there." Said Metallicana to them. Gajeel grunted.

"I still cant believe we are going in all this trouble for that stupid fire freak." Metallicana gave him a disapproving look, with Sting too. Wendy was in the verge of crying again. Gajeel looked at her and paled. "Wen it's not like that. Look I promise we are going to save him ok?" Said Gajeel patting her head. Wendy looked at him sniffling and tried to smile. Metallicana looked at her and smiled too.

"Look brats. Natsu is important for many reasons but we don't give a damn thing for all those reasons. The only reason we have to get him back is because he is family. He is nest. We give our lives to save one of us. Understood?" the four of them was smiling at him now. They had the strongest bond out there. Dragons were the most protective out of every species in existence. "Now we will meet here in about two hours. If you are in some trouble use Sting's magic to project your thoughts. Wendy give them some smelling augmentation and some troia to be sure. If you locate Natsu don't do anything until we are sure there is no problem in retrieving him. We don't want to start a war and keep your identity secret. Ok now go." Rouge and Gajeel disappeared in to the shadows. Sting, Wendy and Metallicana went to pay and left the bar. They directed to the palace. Through hearing the whispers of the people around them they understood, that Natsu had killed Zeref and was considered dead now. He gave the army of the demons to the Fiore Kingdom and the demons land was actually in great need of help. Metallicana knew they had to be very careful in this case. The demons were very sensible to one another just like dragons in a sense. Retrieving Natsu would not be easy because the moment they will took his body the demons would know his absence. Very tricky indeed.

Approaching the palace Metallicana heard some rumors about an emergency meeting of the five leaders. Maybe he could use the opportunity to retrieve some information about what would they do with Natsu's body. Now they were at the entrance of the palace.

"Wendy now I have an idea to infiltrate the meeting. Can you give me absolute stealth? And how much time can you keep it up?" Wendy looked surprised and thought about it.

"Well uncle if I use my stealth on you I have to concentrate to keep it long enough. With my energy right now maybe I can keep up for 20 minutes at max."

"Hmm… no good I need at least an hour or more." Wendy looked at him with a sorry look. He smiled. "Look, go somewhere near where nobody will interrupt you and use Sting's energy. I think with him you can go even for more than an hour." Sting smiled at her and she nodded. Sting was the only one with the ability to transfer his magic. Wendy casted a spell on Metallicana's hand where a small black and white circle appeared.

"With this I can track you uncle. When the black part completes the circle it means I cant keep your stealth any more. " Metallicana nodded.

"Go to the stables and find a quite place, when you activate your stealth I'll be going okay?" Both Sting and Wendy went off. After some minutes they arrived to a stable. They went inside and Wendy went to dragon force. She closed her eyes and casted the stealth to her uncle. Sting grabbed her shoulder and began to transfer his magic.

Metallicana saw the white part take 99 percent of the circle. He sensed that his magic and aura was non existent. With absolute stealth he was like a ghost. No one could sense his presence or see him. It was one of the most powerful spells known. The negative part was that he couldn't use his magic. Only high level stealth could detect him but he doubted that in the palace were present other dragon stealthier. He passed by the royal army at the entrance and went inside the garden which was super big. He went inside the palace through the principal entrance and saw multiple senate members with white robes whispering to one another. He could sense the presence of the large army of demons like 4 kilometers away from the palace in the direction of the arena. Inside the palace were like a small number of them but were really powerful. He felt 5 powerful presences as well which were clearly the leaders. He sped up on the direction and came to a halt in front of a big double wooden door. He waited until a man with blue hair opened it and he followed him inside without getting caught. Inside was a big oval room like a stadium of some sort . in the center was a big 3d projection pavement showing the 4 represantives of the international Council. In front of him were 5 thrones with each of the leader of the five Nations sitting. On the right side and left side were sitting numbers of the senate with white robes. There were people moving in and out of the room. Assistants whispering to their uppers. It was literally chaos. He looked at the five leaders and one of the knights behind the blonde sitting on the center throne caught his eyes. She was a redhead and so freaking familiar to him. 'It was impossible to be her. But somehow he could smell her'. 'Irene' he thought 'but how is this possible?' Things were getting real by the minute. He would have to talk about this with Igneel immediately after returning.

"Silence!" shouted the blonde which had an intimidating aura around her. She gave him creeps. The room was silent instantly. It was a short old man who took the blonde's hand in his comfortingly that continued.

"Please let's initiate this emergency meeting which will held some important international issues. As you may know now, everything has changed in the past of few hours. What was a day of celebration between the five Nations was turn out in one of the most critical day in history. We are aware of 3 different issues that may lead the world in to chaos. One! The appearance of the king of dragons Acnologia. Two! The death of the black demon wizard Zeref and three, the million army in the hands of the Fiore kingdom. As we speak now outside of the Domus Flau arena is waiting one of the strongest army in history. Not only this but we were shown that one single demon could had turned the world in to chaos with a snap of his fingers. Today history will change. Please I'd like someone of the council members to speak so we can proceed on ordering matters."

A black haired man in a suit with pointed ears spoke.

"I Draculios Hyberion with Warrod, Wolfheim and Jura are united today as the represantives of the International Council magic to clarify and find some international solution about the imminent crisis. Firstly I would like to point out that none of us was aware of the three year civil war in the Demonic Nation furthermore we have to clarify how would the other nations negotiate with the diplomatic status of this nation as of today. We know that every Nation is in enemy status with the demons until now so as we speak the million army present in the kingdom of Fiore is violating one of the war laws. I want the opinion of the 5 grand Nation of how would they define their diplomatic relationship with this nation."

It was a blue haired man with a tattoo that spoke this time.

"Thank you for your extraordinary presence members of the council. After the events of today I Jellal Fernandez, prince of the land of the sky, Edolas reevaluate our relationship with the demonic Nation as neutral to friendly at some point. We would like to help building a new pacific bridge between our nations. I know this is to early but their actions spoke as clearly as the sun and moon. They are in need of help and as the survivor of the magic crisis I would like to help as soon as possible. The princess of the exceed is also aware of my decision and she would help as well." The bluenette elf spoke next to him.

"I Levy Mcgarden would also like to reevaluate our diplomatic relationship with the demons as friendly. I would also like to help with their issues but of course my resources are very limited as we speak because of the recent events on my land. But if we achieve an agreement to plan on helping the demons I would like to send my best experts on magic transportation." The short man beside the blonde lady spoke next,

"As the other two leaders before me said I will reevaluate our relationship with the demons as neutral for the time being. We have to see in the future what agreement we can achieve with them. My Nation is equal to the kingdom of Fiore for the time being and as so, we have to be careful of the new influx of power coming from the demons. I would like to hear how the Kingdom itself, how would they reevaluate the relationship with them." The blonde in the center finally cleared her throat. Metallicana could smell her tears from where he stood.

"I would like to apologize of my state right now." She said sniffling a bit. A blue haired man snorted at this but only Metallicana could hear him. " As you may know some tragic events today had an immense impact on my persona. Through the words and the action of a single demon, they gained my most powerful personal respect. I would like to reevaluate our relationship as allies and would like to negotiate as soon as possible a solution for the demon's issue. Maybe this is a bit inappropriate but I would like to mention that today someone very important to me was killed…by my hands." She couldn't take anymore and her head dropped to her hands sobbing some tears. The elf went by her side and soothed her patting her back and saying some word to her. "It's okay Levy thank you. As I said I would like to take the first step of forgiving the demon's for their previous action and rebuild a new relationship, in respect of a big man or demon." A black haired man scoffed at this. He was shirtless. The blue haired man in the white robe smirked at this.

"I wont reevaluate a damn thing with the demons. You could speak all you want but my land had the most impact due to the war between demons and the Nations. Our land was transformed in a battlefield . How could you change your mind so fast? It doesn't matter what they do but what they did. My people want justice. The war crime they made could never be forgiven so fast." He said angrily. The blenette behind him smacked his head, which earned a yelp from him. The blonde was shooting daggers at him.

"Gray the princess and the others are right. How could you not see the future. Another war wont give us justice. We have to build bridges not destroy them." She said. Gray was about to retort but the princess spoke again.

"I would never force anyone on reevaluating this new relationship but as an ally of them any hostility on their behalf would be a declaration of war on the kingdom of Fiore." She said determined. Everyone gasped and Gray had wide eyes looking at her. It was a laughter from one of the senate members that broke the silence. The blue haired man with the rings on his hand spoke.

"That was a bit to forward princess. Are you willing to break the alliance with the Fullbusters due to the new situation with the demons?" he asked smirking. The princess growled and there was a rise in her magic power. Metallicana saw it. 'Fuck! Is it her?' he thought.

"You will hold your tongue snake. Not another word or I would not be responsible for my actions!" she said angrily. The man scoffed at her.

"How dare you-" he was cut of when a sword was in front of him was just millimeters from his throat. He sweat dropped. It was a tree-man like that spoke next.

"Order, order! Mis Erza would you like to retreat your sword and not create a more difficult situation for all of us. I know there is a lot of tensions going on but we have to proceed wuth more serious issues." The redhead bowed in respect and the sword expired. The tree man smiled and continued. " I am very disappointed as well of the current situation. Id we would have the king of the demons alive now it would much simple but we cant turn back the time as we would brake one of our foundamental laws. Now as for the demon's issue I would like you to know that the international council would approve of a new international project to help them. The participation is of free will by any Nation. The agreement would be achieved later but for now let's focus on the new issue. The million army. What do we know about it. Is it true that they are loyal to the princess of the kingdom?" the redhead whispered something to the princess which she nodded.

"May I ask you permission to speak sir Warrod of the Council?" asked her. Warrod just nodded politely. "I spoke directly with the second general of the army which name is Mirajane Strauss. She explained to me how the army works. The army is subdivided in 8 divisions. There are 8 sub generals with their own commando. The second general is under the first which right now is the princess herself. They take orders only by their uppers so in practice the princess it's the only one they would listen. This doesn't mean that they would not be active by themselves so if we want to redistribute the army, we can but they will never betray their first general." Warrod spoke again.

"So what you are saying is that we could move some divisions in the other Nation to prevent political power instability but in the end they will never go against the kingdom of Fiore." Erza sighed and spoke again.

"That's not exactly right sir. It's the princess they are loyal to. If given the circumstances they could attack Fiore or any other Nation if the princess orders it. Of course the divisions when separated would take orders by their respective generals but ultimately if the princess decides to go against the generals the divisions would go with her without hesitation. There is another thing to keep in mind. The communication with the demon's army and the princess is a direct one. No matter the distance or the dimension, as long as the princess decides to take some strategic decision the thought would transmit instantly on the generals and the army itself." All the people in the room were silent, not expecting in the least what they were hearing, Lucy included. Metallicana of course knew how the demons operated having to deal with them I the past. It was Gray who spoke now.

"So you are saying that so much power is concentrated on a single person. How is this possible and how can we deal with this?" he asked really concerned and disturbed at the same time. The room was silent for a minute. Jura finally cleared his throat and spoke.

"Well I say we would have to trust our princess in this matter. She has one of the greatest responsabilties in Earthland right now but of course she has many times shown that she he is fully capable of maintaining them." The other three members nodded in agreement. Lucy had a bewilderment look now. She had so much power and was not aware of it.

"What does happen when there will be a king by the princess side?" asked the blue haired man. Lucy looked at it with such disgust as though she was seeing someone puking right now. He just smirked. Erza responded shortly.

"We don't know yet because I did not ask the second general this question. They had a request though. They would not tolerate a disrespectful funeral to their previous leader and Mirajane claimed that they could even riot against the current one if this only request isn't fulfilled." It was Lucy now who spoke.

"As for the king issue I would not even consider asking what would happen if, because today I decided to ultimately never marry anymore. My only one was the one that I killed with my hands and no one could ever replace him."

"Now, now princess aren't we being a bit to fast on this decision I mean a king is necessary for public image and power reservation." The blue haired man was once again cut off by the princess standing up from her throne and waving her hand to shut him up.

"Didn't you listen me? It is my final decision. I will never marry anyone who is not Natsu Dragneel." She said with so much fire in her eyes. Metallicana froze. So she was the one who broke the spell. 'Fuck, fuck ,fuck. This is definitely not good' Thought him. He suddenly looked at his hand and saw that there was not too much time remaining until his stealth would come off. 'come on' he thought. The princess continued. "As for the second issue there would be no question on how the last goodbye of the demons leader would be. He will be highly respected with the demons tradition of course and if anyone here object he or she would be my personal enemy" she eyed everyone and especially Bora who was irritated but said nothing for the moment. "Any objections?" No one could be heard. "Then it's decided. Tomorrow morning we will held the funeral ceremony." She said in a saddened voice. This was their chance thought Metallicana. He knew well how the demonic funerals went. They could definitely plan this out. He soon decided to leave as soon as the door opened and one of the numerous workers entered. With high speed he was out in matter of minutes. He projected his thoughts to Sting.

"Sting I have what we need. Have you heard anything about the other two brats?"

"Oh that good to hear uncle. No nothing." He responded.

"Ok tell Wendy to break the stealth and come here at the palace entrance so we can talk about this." After some minutes Wendy and Sting were in front of the palace reunited with the piercing man.

"So how went it?" asked Sting.

"Well they decided to do the demonic ritual for the funeral tomorrow morning. It's a good thing because we have the chance to retrieve Natsu and not leave a trace of us doing something. Call the idiot of my son and tell him to make a mental 3d image of the pyro before they leave." Sting obliged and spoke telepathically with Gajeel. "So are you ready Wendy for tomorrow? You have to perform another absolute stealth"

"Of course uncle. I would never fail when it comes to that. I miss my brother dearly. I hope he hasn't changed and he would remember us after all!" she said a bit saddened at the prospect. Metallicana ruffled her hair and smiled at her reassuringly. He looked over to Sting.

"What is going on with those two?" asked him. Sting shrugged but responded.

"Those stupid nearly get caught and they had to camouflage as patrol knights. Rogue's shadow had been detected and activated the alarm but Gajeel had thought faster and knocked two patrols changing their clothes. Now they have to finish their duty. They found Natsu and it was confirmed that his heart was stabbed just like we thought. Gajeel made sure to memorize his body. After they are finished they will head to our hotel." Metallicana nodded and was in deep thoughts. Sting knew something wasn't right. "What else did you listen inside uncle?" Metallicana grunted and indicated to move towards the hotel. The three covered with their hoods and started walking.

"Acnologia has made his move finally. I don't know how but Crocus had survived one direct attack from him. It seems our Natsu had been able to do such a thing." At this Wendy and Sting looked at him with wide eyes. He continued. " I think Acnologia wants to start a war. Or to be more precisely the 'Holy war'." Sting now stopped walking.

"Do you mean uncle…" he trailed off. Metallicana simply nodded. They continued to walk in silence until they reached the hotel.

"I think we have found something important though, something that could change the war's fate in our side."

"What could that be?" asked Sting curious. Metallicana just smiled and headed inside.

…

It was 9 am. The clouds were heavy and though the sun has risen a few hours ago, the day was like it was almost night. It was not raining though but the atmosphere was dense and humid. In the center of the town were gathered every single demon. They had this gloom face. In the center of the big plaza was rested the body of the first general. His face was peacefully smiling just a bit. He was dressed in his usual attire with his baggy white pants and his black and orange vest. His hands resting on his chest. His body was resting on a big pile of flowers of different kinds. Logs of wood were underneath him. In a circle were his devoted team. There was a human among them. A blonde girl dressed in a formal black and white dress. She had baggy eyes but she was not crying anymore. She was between the two white haired siblings and behind her was her personal redhead knight. She wanted so badly to touch his skin one more time, but it was impossible now. Even if he was dead his skin was as bright as the first time she had seen him, it looked like he was actually sleeping. Why did she felt so attracted by this pink haired young man. She knew him for just an hour or so…before she killed him. She was brought from her thoughts to reality when the demons chanted in choir some type of army singing. The language was unknown be her but at the end of each stroke she could hear an' AUGH! AUGH! AUGH!'. They would also tap their foot in unison making the whole place tremble. 1 million demons tapping their foot rhythmically. If it wasn't her 'ex-lover' funeral she would be amazed by such discipline but now she could care less. After they finished, Lissana handed her a torch with a white and yellow fire symbolizing eternal piece. Lucy felt like she didn't deserved it but she complied numbly. Her body was not hearing her mind. She went by his side closer and before throwing the torch, she cupped his cheek with her free hand smiled a bit as though she felt warm even now when he was dead. With a bit of a sigh and her hand in her heart thinking 'You are here', she finally threw the torch igniting a big fire that engulfed him entirely. She backed away and finally tears ran down her face. Now she will not see his face anymore. She was defeated.

…

Thirty minutes before 5 hooded figures were standing on top of one of the statute of the arena. With their sharp eyes they could see clearly what was happening.

"Gajeel is the model ready yet?" asked Metallicana to his son. Gajeel was currently working on his iron statue of his dead cousin making him look 100 percent like him. He had to make the last touches.

"Yes pops. The only thing is that we need to hurry with the camouflage magic." Rogue was activating his camouflage magic deep in meditation. Before their eyes were 1 million demon troops the four leaders of the big Nations.(Gray was not there) The members of the senate and multiple curious citizens gathered around the plaza. It was quite a show.

"Rogue make sure to keep your magic level at minimum. I they find out we are exchanging the body, we are done for." Rogue was still meditating. Wendy was suddenly nervous. Sting was just smiling thinking that finally he will meet his idol again. Gajeel finally finished his artwork. The statue looked just Like Natsu with the exception that was 100 times heavier. The demons initiated some chanting and singing in honor of their king. Rogue went in his shadow for and engulfed the statue with him. He went to nearly 0 magic energy and slowly descended toward the center of the plaza.

"Wendy! As soon as Rogue places the statue down you have to use your stealth on it to prevent the Gajeel magic's signature. Ok?" Wendy nodded convinced now, and started concentrating on Rogue's shadow. Rogue was resting beneath the original body, when he heard the chanting cease. A beautiful blonde girl approached his cousin with a torch ignited in her hand. She cupped his face and after a minute threw the torch igniting everything in fire. This was his chance. When the fire engulfed everything around them he quickly replaced the original body with the iron one. He saw just for a microsecond that Gajeel's magic could be detected but only to the most expert detector. Wendy was really fast using her stealth and now the statue was currently without any magic at all, just like a dead body. He just hoped that the iron will evaporate without leaving any traces. Quickly he made his way out to his waiting family.

They were far enough so the demons couldn't detect the resurrection of their king. Rogue quickly removed Natsu's body from his shadow form and all of them but Wendy, which was sill concentrating on her stealth magic, gasped at his appearance.

"He hasn't changed once a bit!" exclaimed Sting. Metallicana snorted.

"What do you think brat, dragons live for thousands of years. When they reach their twenties it takes 200 years for their appearance to change. Wendy after the flames consume the statue we need you here." They waited until the flames in the center of the plaza were finally downed and the iron statue had completely evaporated. The people dispersed one by one. Only the army remained still bowing in respect. "Man they held such respect for our Natsu." They all agreed amazed by such achievement. "Too bad Natsu is not meant to be the king of demons but the king of dragons" said Metallicana smirking. The other had the same smile and Wendy was feeling proud all of sudden. Wendy went by her brother side and finally took his figure. She quickly pecked him on the cheek affectionately. She loved him dearly. She brought her hand in front of his stabbed heart. Now this was the time.

"Uncle bring it here" she ordered. Metallicana went through his bag and took a scaly black scarf from it. He than handed it to Wendy. She wrapped it around her brother's neck and soon the scarf began to spark in color. Becoming more and more white by the minute. Wendy activated her healing abilities with dragon force and brought her hand to his heart. Almost immediately the wound was closed, now the only thing remaining was the scarf doing it's magic. Slowly the scarf became entirely white and as in cue Natsu's body was engulfed in red fire. He finally was alive. He was stirring and his head was moving left and right as if he was having a nightmare. He was mumbling something and his eyes were shut forcefully. A 'No' whisper became louder and louder. He was having a seizure. Rogue used his shadow to restrain him. Becoming more and more agitated finally Natsu opened his eyes and with a loud growl said a big 'NOOOO'. His screaming could not be heard because Sting had casted a soundproof sphere around them. Natsu was confused and his eyes were not adapting fast enough. He could hear some voices around him but they were really disturbed. Finally after some minutes, he gained control of his senses. Looking around him he saw 3 young man probably his age and a middle aged man. A small girl was embracing him and crying on his chest, then as a vision all came by. He saw everything. He knew who they were.

"Wendy, Sting, Gajeel, Rayos, Uncle!" he exclaimed happy to see his family faces. Everybody looked at him smiling. "What happened? Where are we?" he asked confused. It was Metallicana who spoke.

"What's the last thing that you remember Natsu?" Natsu concentrated on his memory and after some minutes he finally spoke.

"I…I remember being captured by Zeref and he got me to his land and casted a spell on me then everything is black." Metallicana nodded expecting such answer.

"That's right Natsu. It happened 6 years ago. It's a long story but the important thing is we brought you back finally. Let's head back home and we can discuss more when we are safe." He said. Natsu's head was aching for some reason. Wendy saw this and concerned asked.

"Does your head hurt Natsu?" Natsu just nodded unable to speak. Wendy casted a healing spell but his headache could not be relieved. Something was going on in his mind. "Uncle why do I not remember anything of the last 6 years?" Asked him.

"Well because the spell the black wizard casted was really powerful and it changed completely your magic nature. Think of it as if you were another person. But now he is dead and the original Natsu is alive again." For some reason Natsu found it really disturbing. How could he live knowing that he couldn't remember what he had done for the past years it was impossible. What if he killed innocent persons or worse.

"Uncle is there any way to get my memories back, I need to know." Metallicana looked at him and he knew this was not going to be simple for him. He was a believer in justice after all. He shook his head. Natsu sighed but didn't surrender. He concentrated more strongly on his memories. He knew they were there but they just were blurry. Suddenly a flash of yellow passed his mind. He gasped. Metallicana furrowed his brows at the strange behavior.

"What happened Natsu?" he asked concerned. Natsu brought his hand on his head and closed his eyes.

"I think I saw something." He said.

"That would be impossible!" exclaimed the black haired man.

"I saw it uncle, it was a small flash of something yellow." He concentrated again "Yellow, hair, stars, brown, sparks. What does this mean?'' he asked confused. Metallicana was in deep thoughts as well. Wendy suddenly realized something.

"Maybe it is a person Natsu that you are trying to remember." Natsu looked at her and she was right. That was definitely a person, and it was quite important. He had this huge urge to remember. He slowly was drown again in his memories trying to grasp something. Yellow hair, brown chocolate eyes, pink full lips, round perfect heart face, thick eyelashes. Who was she. Light. Light. L…Lu…-

"LUCY" he exclaimed with wide eyes. As soon as he remembered her as a chain reaction, all of his last memories were back. He remembered everything. "I…I…I am alive?" He said with new found surprise. All the group eyed him confused. "I remember everything now uncle. I have... I have to go back" He said and stood up panicked. Metallicana could not believe what he was hearing. It was impossible for someone to regain memories after their transformation, unless…no it would be impossible. Trying to calm down the pink haired young man, he grabbed his shoulders and looked in to his eyes.

"Natsu! Who is this Lucy person and why do you want to go back!" Natsu calmed a bit and now his reasoning came to him. It was right he was considered dead now and maybe it was for the better. By concentrating his heightened sensing he could sense his army here so that means they accepted his offer. Maybe this was good. He could operate in the shadows and see if things get better and if not he could reappear, but now there was another problem as well, his forgotten real family. Demons were in crisis but his nest was in crisis too. Wow what could he do now? This got ugly by the minute. For now maybe it was good just to return to his family and then see how to proceed. Only one thought pained him. Making Lucy believe that he was dead. The least he could do was reassure her that he was alive but that his identity was compromised. Well now it wasn't the time. With a big sigh he replied to his uncle.

"She is… I think she is my mate." He said defeated. Everyone gasped at such revelation. It was Sting who spoke now smirking.

"Natsu I didn't thought you had it in you, good for you. I wanna meet her so let's bring her to our nest." He said eagerly. Natsu smiled at his favorite cousin. He really missed all his family well maybe Gajeel less than the others. Metallicana whacked Sting's head which earned a yelp.

"What are you thinking brat? We cant just bring humans or worse demons in our nest just like that. We will be discovered in matter of months. Natsu you understand don't you?" He was so sorry for his nephew. He knew how bad the feeling of being away from your half soul was, but they had bigger issues right now. Natsu nodded.

"Yeah I know uncle. I'm not asking anything right now but I will be back after some time to let her know that I'm alive. She is hurting and that isn't good. For now maybe we should just head back." Metallicana sighed but accepted. Natsu has matured quite a lot in these 6 years, maybe his abduction had his own benefit. They packed everything. Natsu was so reclutant leaving his newfound family as well but he had to do it. As they were about to depart Natsu felt something. All of the dragon's heads turned to the same direction.

"What is that?" asked a frightened Wendy. Natsu could feel an immense energy coming from somewhere in the middle of the city. A power never felt before. He looked at his uncle who had a pale face now. He was trembling. This was really bad news. A blue ray of light appeared clearing the heavy clouds in the centre of the city. Slowly descending there was a bright almost transparent blue figure. He was levitating above the city. An echo deep smooth voice could be heard in their heads.

"Humans of the Land of Fiore! Today I am here to show true punishment for your acts towards us gods. It is unforgivable for you to help the demons and to ally with them. Story has been written already. There will be total anhiliation on one side or the other." As he was speaking the 5 young dragons had the same question in mind. Finally Natsu asked.

"Who is he uncle?" Just one shaky word came out from his mouth.

"Ankhseram" Everyone's eyes went wide. What was doing the god of the gods here? Wasn't he just a legend? The god himself continued.

"Demons or humans who will survive? That is our greatest show in history. There is one man alone responsible for what will happen today here. He killed my immortal disciple that was in command of the demons side. Zeref Dragneel. The one responsible for today is Natsu Igneel! If there is any survivor today I would like to pass the story of what you witnessed. What is the power of a raged god. Today Crocus will be wiped out of the map." Everyone gasped. In the city everyone was panicking. Alarms started all over. The palace started to build up the most powerful barrier known to Earthland. In the distance Ankhseram brought his hand up and a big sphere of blue energy started to grow larger and larger. Natsu had to save everyone. Here were his friends his team and most importantly Lucy.

"Uncle we have to save them!" he exclaimed.

"What?!" asked in bewilderment Metallicana. "We have to get the fuck out of here as soon as possible we have no chance." Natsu's nerve was tickling he couldn't surrender now. Then he spotted a certain black haired young man.

"Rogue!" he exclaimed. Said man looked at him questionably. "Expand your shadow form and engulf everyone in it as soon as the big ball of energy explodes" he said.

"It's impossible Natsu I cant do it that big!" Natsu had fire in his eyes now.

"Don't give me that fucking crap. We are dragons for fucking sake. 6 dragons can do anything. Me and Sting will transfer our magic directly to you. I will transfer uncle's too and Gajeel will do through Sting. Wendy will enhance our magic so we will have a 20 percent more." It looked stupid but it could actually work. Suddenly Natsu went behind Rogue and grabbed his right shoulder.

"It cant work. It would require more than that power to save everyone." Said Metallicana. As soon as Rogue felt Natsu's power, gasped. With newfound hope he said convinced.

"It will work uncle. Hurry we don't have anymore tine. It need a lot of meditation to expand my shadow." Metallicana grabbed Natsu's shoulder and Gajeel grabbed Sting's. They connected their energy. When Metallicana saw the amount of power Natsu generated , he was speechless. It was bigger than anything he had ever seen. The problem was that it was not entirely dragon but demon too. Wendy augmented their power and Rogue expanded his shadows till they reached the limits of the outside walls. Ankhseram's ball of energy now was gigantic . More than 30 meter radius. From the center, vibration coming of. Four canon with etherion from the outside walls shot plasma magic energy in the direction of Ankhseram. As soon as the plasma approached him they dissipated in thin air. He said some spell words and soon the ball shrank the size of a bean. It was highly concentrated energy and from that single point of energy was coming off one of the strongest light and sound ever. He dropped it and as soon as it reached the first building, everything became white. Rogue emerged every living thing on his shadow including themselves. After a minute or so. He reemerged everyone. There was an initial shock. Crocus was gone. Only the Palace remained, due to the destroyed barrier. The people and knights were in chaos. Natsu was somehow relieved that anyone was safe at least but this was a clear message of the power of the god. The god himself spoke again.

"Humans as I see you have survived my final attack. I admit you are more clever than I thought. But this was just a warning, soon the biggest war you have ever seen will be unleashed. The human's land will be the battlefield and the humans will be our resources for keeping the war alive. The war of demons, dragons, humans and gods. It's the era of new conflicts and the one that will survive will assure total anhiliation of the others. As the opening there will be one sacrifice needed. The keeper of the stars." With that he vanished. Something clicked on Natsu's mind. 'Lucy!'. Without hesitation he ran through the deserted land filled with peoples to the palace. Metallicana cursed.

"Let's go after the idiot. Use minimal magic and don't get caught." With that they ran after him putting their hoods on. Natsu was really fast and using his propulsion magic he flew at high speed.

…

At the palace, everything was in chaos. Not only they had one of the most difficult meetings yesterday but today was announced the greatest war. Crocus was filled with homeless people and some big explosions were coming from the outside of the palace. The demon army was currently defending from a mysterious attacker. Lucy was in shock. She was currently with the other leaders in a big hall. People were operating to minimize the crisis. It was Erza that finally shook her from her state.

"Princess you have to be moved in a safe area, we are currently dealing with a dangerous attacker. Non of the demons and knights has been able to stop him. You have to go to the dungeon and hide for the time being." Lucy's eyes were wide. 'Hide?' in a time like this.

"What are you talking about Erza I will fight this guy with you, and in this crisis I am most needed here-" without hesitation Erza punched Lucy in the gut knocking her out.

"Gray, Juvia! Take the princess to the dungeon. Wait there until we have a more calmed situation in our hands. Me and the other knights will head on the direction of the attacker."

Grey picked Lucy over his shoulder and with Juvia went in the direction of the dungeon. Outside the palace there was a young man with spiky long black hairs and a band with an eye pictured in it. He was using some kind of sand magic defeating everyone on his path. He was creating sand golems and monsters. Since Croucus now was transformed in nothing but a sand desert he was using it in his advantage. Erza followed by the lightning mage Laxus headed straight for him. Only one man was giving them so much trouble. Inside the palace as operators were Loke the lion spirit which was able to appear in the human's world by his own, the members of senate and the 3 remaining leaders. From what they discovered so far, was that they wanted Lucy as sacrifice for something. There was only one mage with extraordinary power, which was currently battling with the demons. Even though he was defeating several of them it would be impossible for him to trespass the palace's gates. He was quite exhausted already and now Erza had some bad feeling about this. 'Why would they send only one person and why would this person attack them directly?' there was only one answer to that. 'this was jus a distraction.' Someone was already inside.

…

A blue haired man with two rings in his fingers was currently walking with another hooded figure on the big corridors of the palace. The hooded figure soon spoke to him.

"So you are willing to sacrifice your own princess even after this big crisis?" he asked smirking. The blue haired man was pissed off. In a matter of minutes all his power and money was destroyed. The only thing remaining for him was his current position. He would like to thank the god himself for meeting him with this guy. Even if this was the most fucked up day in his life meeting this man could solve all his problem at once. Smiling a devil smile, he answered.

"Nothing matters more to me than the greatest good. I am willing to do anything for you too achieve your goal o great God Serena!" Serena smiled back.

"But can you live with the grudge of destroying your own race for eternity." Bora had to suppress his maniac laughter. For eternity he could sell his own soul and literally it was that what he was doing now.

"I am pretty sure that my own race had deserved what is coming for them and I will just accept my own destiny."

"That is why your own race cant survive, just to gain some power you could sell anything including your own child." Replied Serena making Bora feel uneasy "But that doesn't matter anymore. As I promised you will be the only remaining of them if you achieve your mission." Bora bowed in his direction and continued to the direction of the dungeon. In his mind was only one thought.

'Kill Lucy Heartifilia'

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **Sorry for not updating more frequently but I have been really busy with everything. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. More crazy stuff is coming next. Secrets and plots and everything will come up. If this is likeable I would like to keep it big enough. If you like I can develop the characters story as well with their past but firstly we have to keep everything in motion.**

 **So review guys if you want to keep this alive and thanks everyone.**


End file.
